Akita Neru
Neru Akita (亞北ネル Akita Neru) is an officially recognized derivative. Her name is a play on words, Akita (亞北) is taken from "飽きた" or "get bored" while Neru (ネル) from "寝る" or "go to bed". History In October of 2007, soon after Miku was released, a TV program in Japan degraded the users of Miku. As a result, Miku's pictures became unavailable to search in main search engines, and Miku's article was deleted from the Japanese Wikipedia at the same time. This news became widespread or "flamed up" in 2ch, then many writings to lay the news to rest or "to put off the fire" followed. The postings were with the phrases "飽きた、寝る。 (Got bored. Going to bed.)" or "寝る、お前らも寝ろよ。 (Gonna go to bed. Follow me, y'all!). Soon other users made a personification character for these postings as "Akita Neru", which Smith Hioka, the designer, later finalized. Neru came to represent the tsundere culture of Vocaloid. Appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :An MMD model of Neru was created in October 2008 by modeler M2 (M2gzb) who used Animasa's Miku as the base. See the Neru Akita (M2) page for details, and also see other Neru models. ;Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix, manga :Neru makes a cameo appearance as a music teacher (ch6), then she later appears again as a salesperson (ch7). ;Chibi Miku-san, 4-koma manga :A popular 4-koma that portrays Neru in child form, she is introduced (#54) as a smug and sometimes abrasive friend of Chibi-Miku, Chibi-Neru can sometimes be seen trying to one-up some of the characters. The fandom idea of her having a crush on Len carries over in this series. ;Project Diva (PD), game :Neru is an available character in the PSP game, Hatsune Miku ~Project Diva~ and again as a playable character in its sequel. Her appearance in the first Project Diva game did not carry her "official" personality, and was as cheerful as Miku. This was corrected in Project Diva 2nd, complete with tantrum-throwing if the player has not chosen her for a long time. ;Project Mirai, game :Neru makes a cameo appearance in the Promotional Video for Daughter of Evil in the game Hatsune Miku and Future Starts Project mirai as her role from the story, Ney Futapie. ;Fanmade Promotional Videos (PV) :Neru, Miku, and Kasane Teto are a commonly seen in fanmade videos. Fans have dubbed them the Triple Baka, after the popular song of the same name. ;Merchandise :Official licensed Neru figurines have been produced, such as Nendoroid Puchi and a 1/8 scale model. ;Artwork :Search Akita Neru on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Akita Neru on YouTube NicoVideo Voice configuration Configuration: Hatsune Miku Configuration: Hatsune Miku Append (Soft) Configuration: Kagamine Rin (Act2) Notable Songs Ok, midori wa, teki da. Tsumanne? Gochagocha Uruse! Neru is sick of people complaning and nagging her. Hatarake! Nito Trivia *Neru is regarded as a "BOUKALOID" (in Japanese, 防火ロイド or 防火LOID) - a play on words. It literally means Fireproof-loid and has the same pronunciation as Vocaloid in Japanese. *Neru's history, including her DEN2 arm marking, is extremely controversial due to the involvement of a supposedly-powerful entity, and this matter was asked not to be expounded for the safety of Neru's creator. *Despite Neru being a girl that does things her way, she is employed in a writing agency for a rate of 700 yen per hour. She sometimes she speaks in Tohoku dialect or Akita dialect. People speaking in such dialects are located in the Tohoku region. This is a reference to her family name Akita, and the prefecture's name. *Like Miku, Neru also has a futuristic ribbon in the shape of a blue circle holding her side tail in place. This does not need to physically touch Neru's hair to keep it in place. This is also one of the most difficult parts of Neru's outfit to recreate for cosplayers. *Created on the same official level (and from the same circumstances that led to her creation) is her "brother" Nero Akita. The other Akita is an unofficial "family member" although not created in Japan, is Naru Akita. Gallery External links *Neru homepage Category:Crypton Future Media Category:Fanmade Vocaloids